1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus, method, and computer program for generating cartoon content and a method of displaying the cartoon content, and more particularly, to an apparatus, method, and computer program for generating cartoon content including various effects such as movements, perspective effect, time difference, etc. and a method of displaying the cartoon content by making effects of the cartoon content correspond to input user events.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cartoon is a picture intended to satirize or criticize life or society by exaggerating or omitting the features of an object and using humor, caricature, social commentary, etc. Cartoons may be classified into various types, e.g., a romance cartoon, a martial arts cartoon, an action cartoon, a comic cartoon, a sports cartoon, a science fiction (SF) cartoon, etc., according to the contents thereof. A cartoon may show complex human attitudes using a visual system of pictures (images) and characters (text) and is thus more effective to attract the attention of readers than a general book containing only characters.
Recently, with advancements in communication technology, cartoons have been provided not only through comic books but also via the Internet or the like.